Sacrificio
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Situado en el mismo universo que "La pregunta", "La Espera" y "Redención". El amor implica sacrificio y eso es algo que Chouji sabe.


Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: Probablemente demasiado cursi. Situado después del capítulo 699 y antes del 700, no es estrictamente canon.

 **Sacrificio**

Quizás por primera vez en la historia, Chouji Akimichi no podía comer y no por falta de comida sino de apetito. Tenía una bolsa de papas con consomé, una de sus favoritas, pero eso era lo último en lo que podía pensar, estaba preocupado, su mente no dejaba de pensar en los peores escenarios. Solo estaría tranquilo hasta que tuviera noticias de Karui.

Poco le faltaba para levantarse de su asiento y caminar por la sala de espera como un histérico pero sabía controlarse. Como shinobi era algo primordial, como hombre no era tan sencillo. Él lo sabía, ese era uno de los momentos más importantes para todo hombre.

Conoció a Karui algunos años después de que la guerra terminará, cuando la luna amenazó con caer a la tierra, ella acompañaba al kage de su aldea, una situación crítica como esa volvió a unir a las naciones ninjas. Lo que más llamó su atención fue su piel morena, le parecía hermosa. Quiso acercarse a ella y hablarle, no se animó, por primera vez en su vida se sentía inseguro pero es que nunca había conocido a una mujer como Karui.

En esa ocasión no pudo hablar con ella pues estaba más preocupada en salvar a la Tierra y ciertamente él también lo estaba, un error, demorarse de más podría ser el fin de la humanidad, afortunadamente todo terminó bien. No era el momento apropiado, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio el beso de Naruto y Hinata ¿Cómo no hacerlo si ambos estaban en la luna? Ese día, Chouji Akimichi se prometió que la próxima vez que la vería la invitaría a salir.

No pensó que la oportunidad se diera tan pronto, ella era de otra aldea y un shinobi no podía dejar su aldea si no se trataba de una situación especial. Había ido a dejarle un pergamino a Naruto de parte de Killer Bee, nunca supo de qué se trataba.

Una tormenta impidió que Karui regresara a su aldea por lo que el Hokage le encomendó darle un lugar donde pasar la noche. Ella aceptó pues sabía que no tenía muchas opciones donde quedarse. Era su casa o el pequeño departamento de Naruto.

— ¿Ella es tu novia, Chouji? —le preguntó su madre en cuanto lo vio llegar. Estaba preparando un pastel de chocolate.

—No, mamá. Ella es Karui, se quedará con nosotros mientras pasa la tormenta.

—Deberías pedirle que lo sea, es muy bonita y tú eres todo un caballero.

Si para Chouji le era difícil estar tranquilo con Karui tan cerca, los comentarios de su madre no lo hacían sentir mejor. Nunca había tenido novia y ciertamente no sabía cómo comportarse ni cómo ligar. Quizás de no haber estado tan nervioso hubiera notado la mirada discreta que le dedicó la kunoichi.

Ese no fue el último comentario que hizo su madre, incluso llegó a temer que Karui pensará lo peor de él. Sin embargo no fue así, con el tiempo se conocieron mejor y formalizaron. Poco después celebraron su boda.

Ino se sentó a su lado. Podía notarse su pronunciado embarazo. Nunca creyó que del equipo InoShikaChou él fuera el primero en pasar por esa experiencia, incluso hubo un momento en que perdió la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que lo amara a él y a su peso extra.

Recordó como lo había ayudado. Antes de que Karui se marchara, temprano en la mañana, había ido a la florería Yamanaka. No sabía cuando la volvería a ver pero no quería que lo olvidara. Recordaba la expresión sorprendida de Ino y cómo buscó la flor más hermosa del local. Sin duda una gran amiga.

Dejó la flor en un lugar donde pudiera verla. Nunca le dijo que fue él quien le dio ese obsequio pero tenía la sospecha de que no era necesario pues ella ya lo sabía.

El día anterior Chouji la había invitado a la barbacoa. Karui tenía un antojo y Shikamaru le había dicho que a una mujer embarazada no se le podía negar nada pues era el doble de problemática en ese estado. Y para él eso no era ningún sacrificio.

Varias veces tuvo que levantarse a la media noche para buscar un onigiri. Su futura hija tenía un gran apetito como todos los integrantes del clan Akimichi. Lo más difícil fue conseguir el permiso para que su esposa pudiera residir en Konoha. Ella había hecho varios sacrificios para estar a su lado, dejó su aldea y formó una familia a su lado.

Era su esposa y lo amaba, se lo había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones. Sabía que Karui era una mujer única, con carácter pero con un gran corazón, por eso no le molestaba hacer algunos pequeños sacrificios por ella.

—Naruto —le dijo a su amigo quien cargaba a Bolt — ¿Cómo hiciste cuando nació tu hijo?

—Mantuve la calma en todo momento como el hombre maduro que soy —respondió Naruto orgulloso de sí mismo provocando una mirada incrédula por parte de Chouji pues él recordaba algo diferente. Bolt comenzó a llorar.

—Creo que alguien tiene hambre —le dijo Hinata a la vez que tomaba a su hijo de los brazos de su esposo.

Sus padres se sentaron a su lado. Ambos lucían orgullosos de su hijo, estaban tan emocionados como él por el nacimiento de su hija. Al parecer el equipo InoShikaChou no desaparecería en esta generación.

—Te pareces a tu padre, él tampoco podía comer cuando tú naciste —comentó la madre de Chouji divertida. Chōza Akimichi se limitó a continuar comiendo sus papas.

—Chouji —escuchó a Shizune llamarlo provocando que su bolsa de papas se callera —. Tranquilo, ya puedes pasar.

En ese mismo instante, el Akimichi se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la sala de maternidad corriendo de manera veloz. Detrás de él sus amigos y parientes lo miraban orgullosos.

Hubo un momento en que creyó imposible tener amigos, aún más encontrar una novia. Su padre le había dicho que tenía un gran corazón y que encontraría grandes amigos, ese día podía decir con total seguridad que tenía razón.

Afuera de esas salas sus amigos estaban esperándolo y dentro Karui con ChouChou, una pequeña con un gran parecido con su madre.

Aquel día en la barbacoa cuando Karui le pidió el último pedazo de carne decidió sacrificarlo pues la felicidad de su esposa hacía que cualquier sacrificio fuera en vano.


End file.
